deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
James Gordon
James Gordon is a character from DC Comics, a key figure in Batman's life, father of Barbara Gordon (Batgirl) and commissioner of the Gohtam police. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jim Gordon vs Kingpin (Complete) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the number of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * George Stacy (Marvel) * Kurt Weller (Blindspot) * Rick Grimes (The Walking Dead) * Garrus Vakarian (Mass Effect) * John McClane (Die Hard) * Max Payne * Scarecrow (Marvel Comics) * Owlman History James Gordon grew up within the suburbs of Gotham City, the son of a successful but corrupt district attorney. After his father was killed by a drunk driver, Gordon enlisted in the U.S. Army and became a war hero by the time he retired from service. After returning to his home city, Jim joined the Gotham City Police Department in hopes of cleaning up and saving the city which he had romanticized in his mind over the years. Ironically his first case was the murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne. After arriving at the crime scene, Jim comforted the Waynes' surviving son and promised to do everything in his power to find the murderer and bring him to justice. Though he was never able to properly give Bruce closure, the kindness he despite while doing his best to comfort the eight-year-old gave Bruce the strength he needed after his parents' death. By fate, eventually rising the ranks of the GCPD, Gordon ends up being an ally to Batman despite initial attempts to arrest him. Ultimately, Gordon becomes the GCPD commissioner of police. Death Battle Info While a highly skilled detective, Gordon's time in the military made him an expert in unarmed combat and firearms. Gear * Police Pistol, a .38 Special Police Issue To be more precise. Batman While Batman was momentarily disposed of, Gordon briefly succeeded his friend by using a specially made exo-suit developed by Powers International. Though he considered it a horrible idea, Gordon accepts the offer as he is the only one who understands Gotham the way Batman had done over the years. Feats * Unflinching loyalty To the law, having a strong moral compass to do what is right. * Was able to stagger Batman with a single punch to the face * Was able to accurately dispatch three hitmen who had the drop on him * Tanked a shotgun blast to the chest point-blank * Survived being electrocuted * Survived psychological torture by the Joker * Snuck up on Catwoman * Took up the mantle of Batman * Was considered by the Justice League to be a uniquely qualified detective to take Batman's place * In one timeline, Gordon becomes mayor of Gotham after retiring from the GCPD. Flaws * Tends to often struggle to understand others' perspectives, having such a black-and-white worldview himself. * Is still a mortal man Gallery James_Gordon.png|Jim's appearance in the Gotham series Badass Gordon.jpg James Gordon in Tiny Titans.jpg|James Gordon in Tiny Titans James Gordon (Earth-Nolan) 001.jpg|James in the Nolan Films Original Jim.jpg First lighting of the Bat-Signal.jpg|The first time Gordon turned on the Bat-Signal Trivia *Throughout his career James Gordon has been known as: the Commish; Jim Gordon; Sgt. Gordon; Lt. Gordon; and Captain Gordon. *In the alternate reality seen in Zero Hour Gordon was shot and killed by the Joker. *According to Nightwing, Gordon took up a pipe to quit smoking cigarettes. *Jim is right-handed. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants without Super abilities Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Detectives Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Law Enforcement Combatants Category:Male Category:Modern Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants